jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Pięć drogowskazów/Scenariusz
Gustav: Dawaj mała! Lecimy! Huhu! Ahaha! O nie. O nie, niedobrze. I co? I co? I co teraz? Co teraz?! Czkawka: Gustaw, ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Tu nie wolno się bawić. Gustav: Ale ja się nie bawiłem. Ja trenowałem smoka. Sączysmark: '''Hah, biedactwo. Okażesz takiemu trochę ciepła i już cię maleństwo zaczyna naśladować. W sensie mnie. '''Astrid: Chcesz być obleśny i wkurzający? Gustav: '''Nie, chcę latać na smoku. '''Sączysmark: Rozejrzyj się, mały. Wszystkie wolne miejsca są zajęte. Więc, o ile któreś z nas nie kopnie w kalendarz, nie masz szans. Ja nie chcę kopnąć w kalendarz! Czkawka: Sączysmark, możesz później? Próbujemy ustalić co z Dagurem. Mieczyk: '''Jakim Dagurem? '''Sączysmark: W zeszłym tygodniu widziałem trzy z pięciu drogowskazów do Walhalii. Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: '''Mówiłeś. '''Sączysmark: Czyli wiecie? I stoicie jakby nigdy nic i gadacie o jakimś Dagurze. A tu jeden z najodważniejszych i najbardziej cenionych wojowników może lada chwila opuścić ten paduł i to na zawsze! Mieczyk: Ty, no. Są dobre strony. Człowieku, trafisz do wiecznego raju. Astrid: I my również. Sączysmark: Żartujcie sobie, żartujcie, żartujcie. A Hakokieł? A co z nim? Zupełnie sam, beze mnie, do końca życia. Po prostu… Czkawka: '''Skończyłeś? '''Sączysmark: '''Nie! Nawet nie zacząłem! Ten tutaj młody, zrozpaczony wizją przyszłej żałoby, kolega Gustav zgodził się kontynuować Sączysmarczą tradycję. '''Gustav: To dla mnie zaszczyt. Astrid: Błagam, nie mówcie, że mały będzie latał i krzyczał „Smark, Smark, Smark”. Sączysmark: A to nawet niezły pomysł. Młody, lepiej sobie zanotuj. Czkawka: '''Proszę cię, te pięć drogowskazów to jakaś durna bajka dla prostych naiwniaków. '''Sączysmark: Dobrawdy? A ja widziałem i latające ryby, i płaczące skały, i śpiewające drzewa. Śledzik: I brawo, bo pewnie widziałeś polujące łososie, mokre skały na plaży i słyszałeś wiatr w konarach. Astrid: Z resztą pięć drogowskazów ukazują się podobno wielkim wojownikom. Sączysmark: No właśnie? Co ci tu nie pasuje? Czkawka: A nawet jeśli to prawda, chociaż wiemy, że nie, nie możesz sobie tak po prostu wybrać zastępcy. Sączysmark: A czemu? Gdybyśmy przestali na plan A… Astrid: Ty chciałeś, żebyśmy pogrzebali z tobą żywcem Hakokła. Sączysmark: Z rozkoszą oddałby życie za swojego ukochanego pana. Z największym. Czkawka: No dobra, załóżmy, że masz rację, że widziałeś te swoje trzy drogowskazy. To nadal nic nie znaczy, zostały ci jeszcze dwa. Sączysmark: O nie. Nie! Nie! Czwarty drogowskaz! Martwy ptak. Czkawka: Przestań, jaki martwy ptak? To tylko zwykły zdechły kurczak. A… A to przecież nie to samo. Co nie, że nie? Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co tak, że tak. Martwy kurczak równa się zdechły ptak. Sączysmark: Nie mamy wiele czasu, mały. Zaczynamy treningi i to zaraz. Czkawka: Och, dobra. My i tak musimy lecieć na wyspę Łupieżców. Jeśli możesz, spróbuj nie zabrać nikogo ze sobą do tego wiecznego raju, dobra? Sączysmark: Niczego nie obiecuję. Czkawka: Ach, stąd to nic nie widać. Astrid: A ja widzę, że coś budują i boję się, że to dobrze nie wróży. Szpadka: Kto jest za, żeby to im wysadzić? Mieczyk: Ja! I to twój najlepszy pomysł w tym tygodniu. Czkawka: Mieczyk, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Najpierw uzgadniamy, potem działamy. Nie odwrotnie. Mieczyk: Chyba oszalałeś. Po co cokolwiek uzgadniać? Czkawka: Potem do tego wrócimy. Będziemy obserwować, jeśli okażę się, że jest źle… Mieczyk: To wysadzamy? Czkawka: Jak żeby inaczej. Sączysmark: Uważaj. Teraz się skup, młodzieniaszku. To jest Koszmar Ponocnik. Najbardziej niebezpieczny smok na całym świecie. Nie każdy jest w stanie okiełznać takiego złośliwca. Gustav: Łoł. Sączysmark: A co to ma być?! Pozwoliłem dotykać? Nie przypominam sobie. Pozwoliłem?! Gustav: Eee… N-nie. Sączysmark: Pierwsza i najważniejsza sprawa, musisz go do siebie przekonać. Czyli inaczej masz się nie cackać i pokazać mu raz na zawsze kto tu rządzi. Gustav: Dobra, koniec gadania. Teraz ja chcę. Łoł. Sączysmark: Ta, jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Skupić się rekrucie! Masz robić dokładnie to co ci powiem. Gustav: Jest! Tak jest! Śledzik: Nieźle się zapowiada. Mieczyk: Chyba się nie spóźniliśmy? Astrid: Nie. Wpadliście w samą samiusieńką porę. Mieczyk: Uff, całe szczęście. Uwielbiam kiedy się robi brutalnie. Sączysmark: Koszmar Ponocnik w rękach swojego zdolnego jeźdźca, czyli mnie dla przykładu, to niepokonana broń ognioziejna. Należy więc go traktować z należytym… Rekrucie, do tego też wrócimy. I co? Bawi cię to? Aaa! No dobra, słuchaj. Kiedy mu dajesz rybę, budujesz więź, a więź to podstawa. Patrz uważnie jak się buduję więź. Hakokieł, wcinaj! Twoja kolej mały. Buduj więź! Gustav: Hakokieł, wcinaj! Yyy… Sączysmark: Ło. Wrócimy do tego. Wiem, ze kiedy mnie zabraknie będzie wam naprawdę ciężko. A szczególnie tobie, Astrid. Ale proszę was, żadnych łez. Wspominajcie mnie z uśmiechem, z radością w sercach. Dlatego wyrzućcie z pamięci wszystkie nieprzyjemne chwile. Na mocy nadanej w dniu mych narodzin, niniejszym przekazuję kły Hakokła małemu Gustavowi. Niech Thor cię prowadzi, młodzieńcze, niech ma cię w swojej opiece. Pioruny niech czuwają nad tobą i niech strzeże cię jego błąd. Czkawka: Dobra, dobra Smark. Dość tej zabawy/. Pierwsza sprawa: TY WCALE NIE UMIERASZ! Sączysmark: Si, si, si, si. Czkawka. Naprawdę nie musisz. Zaprzeczanie to jeden z etapów żałoby. Czkawka: Druga sprawa: „na mocy”? Jakiej mocy? Kto ci nadał jakąś moc? Mieczyk: A nikt. Czkawka: A nawet gdyby ktoś nadał… Mieczyk: A nie nadał. Czkawka: … Gustav kompletnie nie jest gotowy. Nie weźmiemy go do drużyny. Mieczyk: W żadnym wypadku. Śledzik: Zgadzam się z Czkawką. To nie tak, że po prostu wsiadasz na smoka i lecisz, tu chodzi o coś więcej. Astrid: Akurat wsiadanie i latanie idzie małemu całkiem nieźle. Sączysmark: Aa, no nikt nie jest doskonały. Może po za mną. Śledzik, na przykład, ma lęk wysokości, bliźniaki nie potrafią zliczyć do dziesięciu, Astrid ma w sobie morze nieoswojonej złości, a… Wystarczy. Dość powiedziałem. Czkawka: Och. Sączysmark: Najdroższa moja, a miało być tak pięknie… och… W Walhallii cały ten ból ustanie. Czkawka: Och, Sączysmark. Opanuj się, bo to się robi nudne. Nie idziesz do żadnej Walhallii! Mieczyk: Uciekające owce! Sączysmark: Hę? Śledzik: Klątwa pasterza. To… Astrid: Piąty drogowskaz? Czkawka: Błagam was, nie… pff… Nie róbcie mi tego. Sączysmark: Aaa! Pomścijcie mnie! Niech na stypie zagości jagnięcina! To już Walhalla? Ale ściema. Czkawka: No nie? Witamy na Berk. Zemdlałeś. Sączysmark: To dowód, że moje doskonałe ciało zaczyna powoli zawodzić. Nie zostało mi wiele czasu. Weź Gustava, niech zajmie moje miejsce. Czkawka: O nie, nie zajmie twojego miejsca. Nie jest gotowy. Gustav: No i? To weź mnie przygotuj. Chyba od tego tu jesteście. Trenujecie nie? Siebie, smoki, od tego jest Akademia. Czkawka: Słuchaj. Niby tak, ale… Myśmy to miejsce tworzyli od początku. To wymagało czasu i pracy, i… Mieczyk: No co ty gadasz, przecież przyszedł Stoick, powiedział „Weźcie Arenę” i już. Macie swoją Akademię. Czkawka: Trochę trwało za nim rozgryźliśmy smoki. Przelataliśmy na nich masę godzin. Czasem było niebezpiecznie, czasem strasznie… Szpadka: Czasem czadowo. Czkawka: Idź poszukaj brata. Astrid: Czkawka próbuję ci powiedzieć, że najważniejsze jest doświadczenie. Śledzik: Jeździec musi mieć doświadczenie, smok musi mieć doświadczenie i do tego jeszcze dokładamy doświadczenie jeźdźca na smoku. Gustav: Czyli doświadczenie, hę? Sączysmark: Wybacz Hakokieł, z tego co widzę wracamy do planu A. Mieczyk, Szpadka. Zacznijcie kopać. Aaa. Gustav: O, Straszliwce. Niech będzie. Aaa! Śmiertnik Zębacz. Hmmm. Ale kolczasty. Och. Koszmar Ponocnik. Najgroźniejszy smok na całym świecie. Nie każdy jest w stanie zapanować nad tym złośliwcem. Ale ja nie jestem jakiś każdy. Aaa! O! To tak. Ponoć karmienie to budowanie więzi. A masz i się buduj. Ach! O-o. Aaaa! Czkawka: Słuchajcie, musimy się tam jakoś zakraść i dowiedzieć co kombinuje Dagur. Sączysmartk: Myślę, że płonący stosik pogrzebowy na płonącej łódeczce to jest właśnie to. Mieczyk: Weź, no co jest? Przecież chyba mieliśmy was pogrzebać żywcem. Noo dobra, trudno, to ja lecę po drewno. Szpadka: No, a ja poszukam tych stosów. Gustav: Eee, yyy… To tak miało być. Mieczyk: Ty, zy mi się wydaję, czy wleciał tu właśnie malutki Sączysmark na różowym Hakokle. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Och! Czkawka: Gustav, co to niby miało znaczyć? Gustav: A to, że skoro nie masz czasu mnie trenować, znalazłem sobie własnego smoka i sam się wytrenowałem. Czkawka: Rzeczywiście, o tak, z tego co widzę bardzo się wytrenowałeś. Sączysmark: Jakżesz on pięknie nikogo nie szanuje. Heh, pojętny uczeń. No to teraz mogę spokojnie odejść. Astrid: Przestań mi już robić nadzieję. Gustav: Drodzy jeźdźcy i przyjaciele, chciałbym wam przedstawić swojego smoczka. Oto Kiełohak. Sączysmark: Kiełohak? Mały, ty żartujesz? Ty naprawdę nic i nikogo nie szanujesz? Czkawka: Gustav, ty chyba nie zrozumiałeś, latanie na smoku jest ważne, dobra, ale najważniejsza jest więź. Więź między jeźdźcem i smokiem. Czyli inaczej przyjaźń. Gustav: My mamy więź. Sprawdź nas. Pokażę ci. Mieczyk: Sprawdź go! Sprawdź go! Sprawdź go! Sprawdź go! Sprawdź go! Sprawdź go! Śledzik: Ty wiesz, może to nie jest najgorszy pomysł. Zkawka: Śledzik, jest. I to nawet gorszy niż najgorszy. Śledzik: Oj, Czkawka, no pomyśl. Weź spójrz na Smarka. A gdyby się okazało, że nie jest taki znowu niezastąpiony? Astrid: Możesz nie kończyć, już mi się to podoba. Czkawka: Czekaj chwilę. Gustav, przemyślałem sprawę i masz rację. Sączysmark: Ła… Chwila, moment. Poważnie? Czkawka: Tak, poważnie. No już. Zrób kółeczko wokół Areny i zatrzymaj się na krzyżyku. Gustav: Dobra Kiełohak. Dawaj ognia! Śledzik: Jaki waleczny okrzyk, no proszę. Sączysmark: Eee, no bez przesady. Gustav: Juhu! O. Ahahahaha! O-o. Jestem jeźdźcem. Czkawka: Rany. Nieźle, całkiem nieźle. Sączysmark: Całkiem nieźle?! Coś ty, ze smoka spadł. Mieczyk: Ej, was też wkurza ten cały duch Sączysmarka? Sączysmark: Hola, chyba jeszcze nie umarłem. Szpadka: Dla nas już tak. Gustav: Aaa! Aa! Czkawka: Szczerbatek, pokaż mu jak to się robi. Gustav: Ognia mały! Sączysmark: Gamoń. W nic ślepota nie trafia. Czkawka: Och, nie do końca masz rację. Sączysmark: Brawo, jesteśmy gotowi na… zmasowany atak owiec. Mieczyk: Tyle, że tym razem to my wygramy. Sączysmark: Słuchajcie. Wy serio myślicie, że ten mały może mnie zastąpić? Astrid: Kochany, wypełniamy tylko ostatnią wolę pewnego legendarnego wojownika. Mieczyk: Z resztą… nie masz już głosu stary. Ciebie już dawno nie ma. Au! Myślałem… Myślałem, że ręka przejdzie mi na wylot i że go po plecach połaskoczę. Sączysmark: A może sprawdzimy jak sobie młody radzi z przeszkodami? Czkawka: Zabawa polega na tym, że leimy slalomem między dużymi sosnami i… Sączysmark: Ble, ble, ble, ble, ble, ble… Jeśli serio jesteś taki dobry to rób lepiej to co ja. Ognia, Hakokieł! Gustav: Ej, stary, ukradłeś mi okrzyk! Sączysmark: I to się nazywa szkoła Sączysmarka! Coś mi mówi, że młody nie zda do następnej klasy! Gustav: Aa! Uu! Ee! Panie truposzu! Siedzę ci na ogonie jak węgorze na trzynogim… Agh! Sączysmark: Oo. Hehehehe. Jedynka młody, czyli skucha. Gustav: Aaa! Szpadka: Ej! Co ty robisz?! Nie lej go wodą, bo nasz mini Sączysmark skurczy jeszcze. Gustav: Jak mi poszło? Sączysmark: No więc… Wytrzymałeś jakieś… dwie sekundy. Czkawka: Czekaj, czekaj. To były niesamowite dwie sekundy. Astrid: Fantastyczne wręcz. Teraz nie mam już wątpliwości, że godnie zastąpisz Sączysmarka. Szączysmark: Ciamciaramciam. Hej, zaraz, zaraz. Wy mi macie mówić, że ja nie umieram! Wielkie dzięki, ale z was przyjaciele. Czkawka: Słuchaj Sączysmark. Okej, może rzeczywiście widziałeś jakieś drogowskazy. Niech ci będzie. Ech. Może pewnego dnia rzeczywiście umrzesz. I… gdybyś był tak miły i nie drapał się w tyłek kiedy do ciebie mówię. Sączysmark: Wybacz. To przez tą nieszczęsną trawę w majtkach. Czkawka: A napchałeś tam sobie trawy, ponieważ… Sączysmark: Lepsze pytanie, czemu ty nie napchałeś? Bliźniaki mówiły, że jak się napcha to siodło nie ociera. Czkawka: Co ty powiesz, no proszę. Bliźniaki też wpuściły owce. A owce kochają trawę. I o ile się nie mylę, to wy zrzuciliście tu martwego ptaka. Szpadka: Czkawuś, no co ty… No co ty opowiadasz? Nie teraz! Sączysmark: A-ha! To ci dopiero. Czyli to znaczy… Poddaję się. Co to wszystko znaczy? Astrid: A to, że bliźniaki robiły z ciebie żarty. Sączysmark: No tak. Jasne. I… Czkawka: Że NIE UMIERASZ! Sączysmark: Nie umieram? Wszak nie umieram? Hahahaha! Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki Thorze. Sączyś za piękny jest na śmierć. Astrid: Oj… Przeszła mi ochota na kolację. Gustav: Ale… Ale to znaczy, że nie weźmiecie mnie do drużyny? Ale ja tak strasznie chciałem być jak wy. Sączysmark: Z jednej strony ta twoja zaciętość i pewność siebie robi na mnie wrażenie. Gustav: A z drugiej strony? Aaa! Sączysmark: Hej, wracajcie tutaj! Mieczyk: Hehehe. Sączysmark: Już ja was dorwę! Tak was dorwę, że… Stoick: Synu, musimy porozmawiać. Johann Kupczy przybył właśnie z Wyspy Łupieżców. Doszły go słuchy, że Dagur będzie niebawem testował jakąś nową broń, czy coś. Astrid: Czyli już wiemy co on tam budował. Czkawka: Polecimy tam w nocy i dyskretnie się rozejrzymy, dobra? Stoick: W porządku. Ale żadnych ruchów, jasne? Tylko się przyglądacie. Nie chcemy żadnej wojny. Gustav: „Nie chcemy żadnej wojny”. Ale my chcemy wojnę. Zobaczysz, jeszcze sami do nasz przyjdą. Hehehehe. Czkawka: No dobra, dość sporo tamtych Bersergów. Jaki jest plan? Astrid: Ja się tym zajmę. Hej, hej! Berserk: Co jest? Wracaj mi tu! Astrid: Bardzo ładnie. Za mną chłopaki, za mną. Dagur: Co jest grane? Co to za bieganie po nocy?! Bestial: Strażnik wypatrzył kogoś na smoku. Kieruje się na zachód. Dagur: Czyżby Nocna Furia? Bestial: Nie, panie. Ponoć dziewczyna. Dagur: Dziewczyna. Łuhuhu. Pysznie. Czkawka: Dobra, wszyscy polecieli za Astrid. Chodź, zakradniemy się i sprawdzimy co łotr knuje. Bestial: Są i pozostali! Lecą na nas! Dagur: Nie ważcie się nic robić. Dzieciak jest mój. Oj, Czkawuś, jesteś taki prosty w obsłudze. Trzymać. Mocno trzymać. Ognia! Czkawka: Ach, to pułapka! Gustav: Aaa! Aha, aha! U! A! Dagur: och, na Thora słodkiego, a to co? Sączysmark: Gustav?! Zkawka: Świetnie. Cudownie. Gustav: Kiełohak, robimy slalomik. Dagur: Nie! Gustav: O-o. Dagur: Zostawcie coś dla Czkawki! Muszę mieć tę Nocną Furię. Ach, co jest? Sączysmark: No dobra, to Gustava mamy z głowy. Może skoczymy sobie na jakąś jagnięcinę? Czkawka: Czyś ty komplet… Sączysmark! Trzeba go przecież uratować. Sączysmark: Ech, no wiem. Dagur: Teraz! Czkawka: Dawaj ognia! Gustav: Ile mam powtarzać?! To mój okrzyk! To ja wymyśliłem! Czkawka: No i brawo. To teraz może daj ognia. Gustav: Kiełohak, dawaj ognia! O nie. Ała. Dobra, spadamy stąd. Berserk: Jest! Widzę Nocną Furię! Dagur: Hehehehe… I mam cię! Sączysmark: Spoko, Czkawka, już do ciebie lecę! No już, chojraku, szykuj się. Lecimy! Gustav: Nie, dzięki. Ja spadam. Mam dosyć. Sączysmark: O nie, nigdzie nie spadasz. Chciałeś mieć doświadczenie to zdobywaj je sobie. Gustav: Ale ja się boję! A co jak nie dam rady? Sączysmark: Nie gadaj tylko słuchaj. Latasz na Koszmarze Ponocniku, najstraszliwszym smoku na całym świecie. Dasz sobie radę. Dasz sobie radę. Gustav: Masz rację, mistrzu, dam sobie radę. Ognia Kiełohak! Czkawka: Szczerbatek, ognia. Dagur: To był naprawdę plan doskonały. Miałem tego smoka. Miałem w łapskach Nocną Furię. Dlaczego nie wypaliło? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Bestial: Yyy, panie, jeśli można, podejrzewam, że cały problem leżał w egzekucji planu. Dagur: Egzekucji. Czy ja słyszałem „egzekucji”? No proszę, nareszcie mówisz do rzeczy. Aaaa. Czkawka: Dzięki, chłopaki. Celne strzały. Sączysmark: Moja sprawka. Mały zamknął oczy. Gustav: No co? Strasznie było. Sączysmark: Hehehehe. Stoick: Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie było żadnej tajnej broni? Czkawka: Nie. To była pułapka, tata. Dagur widocznie przewidział, że Johann nam wszystko powtórzy. Stoick: Eee, nie dość, że szalony to jeszcze sprytny. No cóż. Cieszę się, że wam nic się nie stało. Gustav: To ten… Czyli nadal nie chcecie mnie w Akademii, co nie? Czkawka: Wiesz, może zrobimy tak: Będziesz takim naszym pierwszym w historii młodszym praktykantem rezerwowym boczno ławkowym wsparciowym, odwodowym jeźdźcem. Astrid: O ile zasłużysz. Sączysmark: Taka czwarta klasa. Gustav: Dzięki! Czkawka: Ale ty chyba rozumiesz, że musisz się jeszcze mnóstwo nauczyć? Gustav: Pewnie. Śledzik: I dokładnie sprzątać po smokach. Gustav: Jasne. Czkawka: I żadnego latania bez naszej zgody. Jeszcze nie jesteście gotowi. Gustav: No wiem, przepraszam. Idź sobie Kiełohak! Jesteś wolny! Uciekaj! Powiedziałem coś! Znikaj! Czkawka: Ej, wiem, że to nie było łatwe, ale… brawo mały, dobrze postąpiłeś. Gustav: No wiem. Sączysmark: Heh, serio chciałeś mnie zastąpić tym małolatem? Czkawka: Łaa… Ciebie to nikt nie zastąpi. Sączysmark: Nie próbuj o tym zapomnieć. Czkawka: Ej, wracasz czy zostajesz? Gustav: Zostaję. Chciałbym pobyć chwilę sam, jeśli można. Kiełohak! To co? Co sobie dzisiaj poćwiczymy? Hahahahaha. Kategoria:Scenariusze